A female connector and a male connector have been disclosed in Patent Document 1. The female connector has a housing holding a plurality of terminals, and the male connector also has a housing holding a plurality of terminals. On the outer surface of the housing of the female connector, bending portions are formed at both ends which are fixed to the outer surface of the housing of the female connector. The housing has an arm portion extending from each bending portion, and an engaging hole is formed in each arm portion. Engaging protruding portions are formed in the housing of the male connector. The female connector and the female connector are coupled to each other by hooking the protruding portions of the male connector in the engaging holes of the female connector.
Patent Document 1 Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-266747